Gumiho itu Ada?
by SasuNaru Fanfict
Summary: Perjalanan misi seorang gumiho berekor sembilan dalam mencari sebuah bunga kehidupan untuk menolong orangtua dan rakyatnya, tak sengaja bertemu dengan pemuda kesepian bersifat dingin dan tak mudah disentuh hatinya. Akankah sang Gumiho menemukan bunga kehidupan yang dicarinya? Seperti apakah hubungan yang akan terjalin antara dirinya dan pemuda itu? By Iyeth620. SASUNARU. BL.
1. Chapter 1

**Gumiho itu ... Ada?**

 **Original story © Iyeth602**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate T**

 **Genre tentukan sendiri**

 **Warning : boyxboy, OOC, typo(s) etc.**

 **sumary: perjalanan misi seorang gumiho berekor sembilan dalam mencari sebuah bunga kehidupan untuk menolong orangtua dan rakyatnya, tak sengaja bertemu dengan pemuda kesepian bersifat dingin dan tak mudah disentuh hatinya. Akankah sang Gumiho menemukan bunga kehidupan yang dicarinya? Seperti apakah hubungan yang akan terjalin antara dirinya dan pemuda itu?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **...**

 **.**

 **...**

Si malam yang tenang ditemani sinar bulan yg terang. Seolah sang bulan mengatakan akulah penguasa malam. Tentu saja bulan bersinar terang karena malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama.

Di jalanan yg begitu ramai terlihat sebuah motor _sport_ melaju dengan kecepatan standar. Motor biru donker itu berbelok dari jalan utama menuju jalanan yg cukup sepi.

Suasana yang damai dan tenang itu, terusik oleh angin yang tiba-tiba bertiup cukup kencang dan semakin kencang tiap detiknya. Si pemuda yang merasa aneh pun menghentikan laju motornya. Helm yang dikenakan dilepasnya, memperlihatkan seorang pemuda dengan mata onyx yang tajam dan gaya rambut aneh —mungkin.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya pada udara kosong yang disahuti oleh desauan angin. Rasa asing menyelinap di hatinya.

Mencoba mengabaikan perasaan asing itu, dia pun melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda. Roda ban berputar menggerus jalanan yang lengang, melesat mulus tanpa hambatan sebelum secercah cahaya kuning kejinggaan melesat tepat di depannya, dan—

BRAKK

Si pengendara kehilangan fokus dan menabrak pohon, Motor yang dikemudikan jatuh terguling ke bawah tebing hingga menghempas batu besar yg ada di bawahnya.

Perlahan cahaya silau itu memudar, memperlihatkan pemandangan yang cukup mengerikan. Di bawah sana, kendaraan roda dua itu rusak parah dengan asap tebal yg mengepul selang tiga meter dari si pengendara yang pingsan dengan luka parah di bagian kepala yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Namun ada yang aneh, si pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri itu tidak sendirian. Tepat di samping kepalanya ada sosok lain dan tangan kirinya menggenggam erat tangan kanan sosok itu. Namun lebih aneh lagi, si pemuda yg satunya memiliki keadaan yang berbanding terbalik dengan si _raven_. Dia seperti tengah tertidur dengan lelap, terlihat dari wajah nya yg tenang dan damai.

Sedangkan jauh di atas mereka, tepatnya di dahan pohon yang pertama kali ditambrak tergantung sebuah kalung dengan bandul biru berbentuk prisma yang memendarkan cahaya biru kejinggaab dengan indah.

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cahaya seperti kalung di atas pohon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Dari genggaman tangan itu keluar cahaya biru keemasan seperti kunang-kunang yang dengan riang berlomba memasuki celah-celah luka di tubuh. Secara ajaib luka itu seperti menghisap darah yg keluar dan menutup luka dengan perlahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gumiho itu ... Ada?**

 **Original story © Iyeth620**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate T**

 **Genre tentukan sendiri**

 **Warning : boyxboy, OOC, typo(s) etc.**

 **Sumary: Perjalanan misi seorang gumiho berekor sembilan dalam mencari sebuah bunga kehidupan untuk menolong orang tua dan rakyatnya, tak sengaja bertemu dengan pemuda kesepian bersifat dingin dan tak mudah disentuh hatinya. Akankah sang Gumiho menemukan bunga kehidupan yang dicarinya? Seperti apakah hubungan yang akan terjalin antara dirinya dan pemuda itu?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perlahan kelopak mata putih mengerjap, membuka, dan menampakan iris sekelam malam. Ruangan serba putih adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya.

Bunyi lembaran kertas yang di balik terdengar. Iris malamnya mendapati seseorang tengah membalik dokumen yang dipegangnya, berada tak jauh darinya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" pertanyaan bernada monoton itu terdengar dari sosok di seberang sana tanpa harus menatapnya. "Baguslah," tambahnya terdengar tak peduli.

Yang ditanya memilih diam. Tenggorokannya terlalu kering untuk mengeluarkan sahutan.

"Sebaiknya ini terakhir kali kau membuatku repot ...," pria itu beranjak dari sofa yang diduduki. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu tanpa menyambut sosok yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. "Sasuke."

Bunyi bedebam pintu yang tertutup adalah hal yang selanjutnya terdengar. Bersamaan dengan sosok yang menghilang di balik pintu.

Pemuda yang baru saja sadarkan diri hanya menghela napas. Atmosfir yang sempat memberat saat keberadaan sosok tadi di ruangan yang sama dengannya sudah menguap.

"Apa yang terjadi?" lirihan itu lolos dari belah bibirnya. Tangannya terangkat meremas fabrik piyama khas rumah sakit di bagian dada. "Tapi di sini tidak terasa sakit," tambahnya semakin melirih.

Sasuke pun bangkit dan hendak keluar, tapi urung ketika mendengar percakapan dua suster di depan pintu kamar rawatnya

"Kau tahu, pasien yang ada di kamar ini cukup aneh?"

"Aneh kenapa?"

"Aneh saja, beberapa warga yang mengantarnya bilang, dia mengalami kecelakaan bahkan kendaraannya rusak parah. Tapi setelah diperiksa, jangan 'kan luka serius, luka lecet saja tidak ada."

Samar-samar Sasuke mendengar percakapan dua suster yang lewat, dia pun mulai mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya.

Pintu terbuka sebelum dirinya sempat memutar handle pintu. Lelaki dengan helaian perak dan masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya adalah sosok yang membuka pintu.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Sasuke?" tanyanya yang langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa yang sempat diduduki sosok lain sebelumnya.

"Duduklah!" pria itu menduduki sofa, memberikan isyarat pada pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke untuk duduk. "Ini hasil pemeriksaannya," ujarnya kemudian memberikan map cokelat di tangannya kepada Sasuke. "Semuanya baik-baik saja, meskipun aku heran dengan kendaraan yang hancur, paling tidak tanganmu itu patah. Tapi ... kau dan kekasihmu baik-baik saja." Pria itu berujar dengan kernyitan di dahinya.

"Kekasih?" Sasuke menautkan alis kebingungan. Menatap pria bermasker itu dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"Orang yang ditemukan di sampingmu, dia kekasihmu, kan?" pria itu berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian. "Dasar anak muda ... dalam suasana genting saja masih sempat bergandengan tangan." ujarnya.

"Kau cerewet seperti biasanya, Kakashi." Pria yang dipanggil Kakashi hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Melanjutkan kegiatan membaca buku kecil bersampul oranye —yang Sasuke ketahui adalah buku tak layak baca bagi mereka yang masih di bawah umur.

' _Jadi, aku menabrak seseorang_?' pikirnya.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dan jika kau ingin melihat kekasihmu, dia di kamar sebelah." Kakashi beranjak dari sofa yang diduduki, ingin melanjutkan membaca novel kesayangannya di tempat yang lebih tenang tanpa tatapan tajam yang sejak tadi Sasuke layangkan kepadanya.

"Dan ... Sasuke," Kakashi kembali bersuara, menghentikan tangannya yang sudah siap membuka pintu. "Pergilah! Temui Dokter Tsunade! Beliau ingin berbicara sesuatu yang penting soal jantungmu." Pria itu kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Hn."

Sasuke beranjak dan pergi ke kamar rawat di sebelah kamarnya.

Tangannya menggenggam knop pintu, membukanya perlahan, dan seketika langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati sosok lain di ruangan itu.

"Jadi, namamu Naruto?" sosok itu bertanya pada entitas pirang yang terduduk di bangsalnya.

Sasuke bisa melihat kepala pirangnya mengangguk antusias. "Hu'um ... lengkapnya, Namikaze Naruto, _ttebayou_."

Sasuke masih terdiam tanpa niat menghampiri keduanya.

" _Ne,_ _Nii-san,_ kau orang baik, jadi jangan biarkan kebencian ada di dalam hatimu, _ttebayo_."

Sasuke menatap datar dua orang yang tengah berbicang di kamar rawat yang dia kunjungi

" _Nii-san_ , kenapa orang itu melihat kita terus?" tanya si pirang yang ia ketahui bernama Naruto. Entitas lain yang diketahui bernama Itachi melirik ke arah pintu yang dimaksud Naruto. _Onyx_ nya mendapati sasuke yang bergeming di depan sana. Sekilas, sebelum dirinya kembali menatap si pirang.

"Nah, Naru- _chan,_ aku pergi dulu ... dan orang itu yang bertanggung jawab atas kejadian yang menimpamu," kata Itachi sambil menepuk pelan kepala Naruto.

" _Nii-san_! Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel - _chan_! Aku ini tampan! Tidak cocok jika menggunakan embel-embel itu." Bibir plum si pirang mengerucut lucu, Itachi yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh pelan dan kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya.

Terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga kini dirinya berdiri tepat di depan Sasuke. Memberi isyarat pada pemuda itu untuk mengikutinya keluar dari kamar rawat Naruto.

"Namanya Namikaze Naruto, mulai sekarang dia tanggung jawabmu, dia tidak ingat apapun selain namanya," ucap Itachi dengan nada monotonnya. Mereka kini berdiri di luar kamar rawat si pirang.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Sasuke tak kalah datar.

"Sudah jelas, 'kan? Dia ditemukan bersamamu," jawabnya tanpa memandang Sasuke. "Aku tidak mau tau, jangan sampai kau merusak nama Uchiha!" tambahnya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdecih tidak suka.

Sasuke pun memutuskan kembali ke kamar Naruto. Di dalam kamar, pemuda itu tengah menatap ke luar jendela tanpa menyadari kehadiran si bungsu Uchiha.

"Jadi, siapa kau sebenarnya, _kuning_?" tanya Sasuke tajam. Si pirang yang dimaksud langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Menatap sosok _raven_ dengan model rambut aneh —menurutnya— yang kini berdiri di depan bangsalnya.

 _'Kenapa orang ini begitu dingin dan gelap?'_ Naruto membantin, bola birunya menatap lekat sepasang _onyx_ di depannya.

Sementara yang ditatap oleh sepasang _sapphire_ itu hanya mengangkat alis.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Ayo, kita berteman! Namaku Naruto _ttebayou,_ dan apa yang kaulakukan dengan rambutmu?" Naruto berujar cepat, memotong ucapan Sasuke begitu saja. Telunjuk terarah pada rambut si _raven_ yang mencuat lucu —menurutnya.

 _'Uh, membuatku jadi lapar saja, tapi aku tidak suka ayam warna hitam'_ ujarnya dalam hati. Mata biru miliknya masih menatap lekat, menyelami langit malam tanpa bintang yang begitu gelap, menyembunyikan rasanya.

 _'Kyuu-nii, orang pertama yang kutemukan begitu dingin hatinya, diliputi kesepian dan kesendirian. Apa yang harus Naru lakukan? Kyuu-nii bilang, temukan orang yang berhati hangat untuk membantuku.'_

"Jadi, di mana rumahmu?" Sasuke kembali berujar, saat mendapati si pirang yang hanya diam menatapnya.

Sementara si pirang masih terdiam, mata birunya kini menatap lekat model rambut Sasuke _. 'Mana bentuknya seperti ayam kesukaan Yukito,"_ batinnya terus bergumam.

"Kaudengar tidak?" Sasuke mencoba sabar, meski hatinya benar-benar dongkol melihat tingkah si pirang di depannya.

 _'Hihihihi ... Yukito pasti senang Naru bawain ayam raksasa.'_ sedangkan batin si pirang berceloteh riang tak karuan.

BRAKK

 _Buffet_ di samping bangsal si pirang pun menjadi korban kekesalan Sasuke yang merasa diabaikan, membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget.

"HUWAAAA! YUKITO! ada ayam mengamuk!" suara cempreng yang melengking spontan lolos dari bibir plum Naruto.

Sasuke menggeram, "Apa kaubilang?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to review? ^^**


End file.
